onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kraj Wano
Kraj Wano jest państwem w Nowym Świecie. Kraj nie jest powiązany z Globalnym Rządem i znajduje się obecnie pod władaniem Kurozumi Orochiego, będącego w sojuszu z załogą Królestwa Zwierząt. Setki lat temu państwo znane było jako kraj złota (黄金の国 Ōgon no Kuni). Główne informacje Izolacjonizm Kraj prowadzi politykę izolacjonizmu (鎖国 sakoku, dosłowne znaczenie: "zamknięty kraj"), a wszelkie kontakty z cudzoziemcami, jak na przykład z piratami czy innymi krajami, są zakazane. Opuszczenie granic państwa także jest zbrodnią. Izolacja od świata ogranicza przepływ informacji, przez co Tama i Tenguyama nie wiedzieli o śmierci Ace'a, choć jego egzekucja miała miejsce dwa lata temu. W Kraju Wano nie używa się berry, a srebra (銀 Gin), złota (金 Kin) i platyny (白金 Hakkin). 5 sztuk srebra to za mało na tygodniowy zapas czystej wody. 500 sztuk złota uważane jest z kolei za dużą sumę. Kraj ma także własną gazetę, w której publikowane są najnowsze wydarzenia. Mieszkańcy nie otrzymują jednak informacji o świecie zewnętrznym. News Coo trafiają jedynie do załogi Królestwa Zwierząt na Diabelskiej Wyspie. Większość członków załogi Kaidou nie wie jednak, co dzieje się poza Krajem Wano. Piraci nie potrafili rozpoznać załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza. Wano_Silver.png|Srebro z Kraju Wano. Wano_Country%27s_Gold.png|Złoto z Kraju Wano. Brak kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym sprawia, że wśród mieszkańców Kraju Wano powstają przeróżne legendy i teorie na temat rzeczy, które zostały już dawno wyjaśnione. Obywatele kraju samurajów nie wiedzą o diabelskich owocach, a ich moce uważają za magię lub sztuki ninja. Mimo tego, że kontakty z ludźmi z zewnątrz są zabronione, to szogun utrzymuje oficjalny sojusz z Kaidou (który z kolei ma wielu innych stronników poza Wano). Hipokryzja władzy w tej kwestii wywołuje oburzenie części mieszkańców kraju, jednak jakiekolwiek krytykowanie Orochiego lub urzędników państwowych uważane jest za najwyższej rangi zbrodnię. Sam szogun także zadaje się z obcokrajowcami. Próbował wynegocjować układ z CP0 i Globalnym Rządem, by zdobyć nowoczesne technologie wojenne. Zażądał nawet Vegapunka, by ten tworzył dla niego bronie. Administracja Dawniej Kraj Wano rządzony był przez sześć potężnych rodów. Tytuł szoguna dziedziczony był przez członków rodziny Kouzuki. Dajmiosi (大名 Daimyō) z rodzin Shimotsuki, Kurozumi, Uzuki, Amatsuki i Fuugetsu zarządzali z kolei pojedynczymi częściami kraju. Gdy szogun nie miał męskiego potomka, wybierano nowego władcę spośród pięciu dajmiosów. Aby zdobyć tytuł szoguna, głowa rodziny Kurozumi uknuła spisek, jednak ten wyszedł na jaw, a ród Kurozumi został pozbawiony tytułu dajmiosa. Po tym wydarzeniu rodzina Shimotsuki objęła swą władzą dwie krainy. Administracja państwa, którą rządzi szogun Kurozumi Orochi, jest bardzo skorumpowana. Urzędnicy stale kontrolują mieszkańców kraju. Egzekucją prawa zajmuje się załoga Królestwa Zwierząt, której kapitanem jest jeden z Czterech Imperatorów, Kaidou. Zabronione jest jakiekolwiek znieważenie szoguna. Większość kraju została zamieniona przez Orochiego w biedne pustkowia, jedynie Kwiecista Stolica, która jest jego siedzibą, nadaje się do życia. thumb|200px|lewo|Wano_Slavery.png|thumb|200px|lewo|Biedni mieszkańcy Kraju Wano zmuszani są do ciężkiej pracy. W Kraju Wano występuje podział na kasty. Obywatelom niższej kategorii nakazuje się mieszkać w biedniejszych częściach państwa jak w mieście Okobore, które zbudowane jest z resztek. Świeża woda i jedzenie zarezerwowane są jedynie dla wyższych warstw społecznych, przez co biedota cierpi na skrajne niedożywienie, ciągły głód i częste choroby. Jedyne nadające się do życia miasta to Kwiecista Stolica i miasto Bakura, w którym urzęduje załoga Królestwa Zwierząt. Dzieci wyższych warstw społecznych poddane są manipulacji w państwowych szkołach, w których uczy się o wspaniałej polityce Orochiego i przedstawia się go jako bohatera, który pokonał złowieszczą rodzinę Kouzuki i Odena, który próbował zniszczyć Wano poprzez otwarcie granic kraju i otwarcie go na świat zewnętrzny. Niektórzy urzędnicy także popełniają zbrodnie, jednak maskują je poprzez znajdywanie kozłów ofiarnych. Pewien urzędnik popełnił zabójstwo uliczne i próbował zwalić winę na Zorojuro. Siły zbrojne Kraj Wano posiada swoich własnych wojowników, których zwie się samurajami. Są to szermierze tak silni, że Marynarka nie zbliża się nawet do tego kraju. Samurajowie stanowią oddzielną wysoką kastę, która stoi ponad zwykłymi obywatelami. Odkąd Orochi przejął władzę, jedynie oni mają prawo nosić katany. Miecz samuraja Ryuumy, Shuusui, uważany jest za skarb narodowy. Obecnie niektóre części Kraju Wano zarządzane są za członków załogi Królestwa Zwierząt. Dowodzą oni swoimi podwładnymi i karają mieszkańców za ich przewinienia. Kultura i moda Kobiety z tego kraju są skromne i mówią powoli. Kobieta ma prawo zostać samurajem lub ninja. Zwykle przed żeńskimi imionami dodaje się honorowy przedrostek "O-" (お). Obywatele z wyższej kasty mogą bez żadnych prawnych konsekwencji zabić kogoś z pospólstwa. Popularną fryzurą wśród mężczyzn jest chonmage. Odcięcie koka to dla mężczyzny dyshonor. Inne zwyczaje Według prawa przestępcy muszą popełnić seppuku. Układ Geografia Kraj Wano położony jest na wyspie w kształcie fasoli. Kilka rzek dzieli państwo na sześć regionów. Na wschód od Wano znajduje się Diabelska Wyspa. Status poszczególnych krain nie jest jasny. Region Kuri na przykład był dawniej krainą bezprawia, później władzę w tej krainie przejął Kouzuki Oden. Po śmierci Odena nowym władcą został Jack z załogi Królestwa Zwierząt. Wano_Country_Infobox.png|Mapa Kraju Wano. Wano_Country_Geography.png|Schemat Kraju Wano z podziemnym przejściem do portu zakopanego kreta. Kwiecista Stolica thumb|200px|Kwiecista Stolica. Kwiecista Stolica znajduje się w samym środku kraju. Urzęduje w niej szogun Kurozumi Orochi. Przez powiązania z załogą Królestwa Zwierząt to jedyne prosperujące miejsce w Kraju Wano. Nad stolicą wznosi się góra Fuji, a wokół rozpościera się biedne miasto Ebisu. Kuri thumb|200px|Kuri. Położona na południu Kuri, rządzona była kiedyś przez Kouzuki Odena. Około roku temu, pod rządami załogi Królestwa Zwierząt, kraina ta stała się pustkowiem. Fabryka broni zatruła wodę w rzekach. Dawniej znajdowała się tam wioska bambusowego kapelusza, lecz została zniszczona przez gwiazdę załogi Królestwa Zwierząt, X Drake'a. W Kuri znajduje się także miasto Okobore, zbudowane z resztek. Po drugiej stronie bramy torii stoi miasto Bakura, siedziba załogi Królestwa Zwierząt. Ulokowane jest ono u podnóży góry, na której stał kiedyś zamek Odena. Kibi thumb|200px|Kibi. Kibi (希美 Kibi) to region w zachodniej części Wano. Jest to pustkowie wypełnione fabrykami i skałami. Jedynym znanym miejscem jest port korzeniowego kota (Neko Minato). Dawniej tutejszą yakuzą rządził Yatappe. Udon thumb|200px|Udon. Udon to zindustrializowana kraina na południowym wschodzie, w której obywatele niższej kategorii przymusowo wyrabiają broń, póki nie umrą z przemęczenia. Znajduje się tam też kopalnia więzienna, w której torturowani są rebelianci zmuszani później do złożenia przysięgi lojalności Kaidou. Hakumai thumb|200px|Hakumai 25 lat temu. Hakumai (白舞 Hakumai) to region ulokowany na północnym wschodzie. Na jego wschodnim wybrzeżu znajduje się port węża trudniący się sztuką walki mieczem (刃武港 (ハブみなと) Habu Minato). Port węża to jedynie miejsce w Wano, do którego mogą wpłynąć obcokrajowcy. Przed dojściem do władzy Orochiego regionem tym rządził Shimotsuki Yasuie. Obecnie region pełen jest zniszczonych budynków, wyjątkiem jest port zakopanego kreta (潜港 Mogura Minato) To tam Sojusz Ninjo-Piracko-Norko-Samurajowy początkowo planował się spotkać przed bitwą z Kaidou. Ringo thumb|200px|Ringo. Ringo to region ulokowany na północy. Jest to kraina o mroźnym klimacie. Znajduje się tam północny cmentarz, który podobno jest nawiedzony. W pobliżu cmentarza znajduje się most rozbójników. Diabelska Wyspa thumb|200px|Diabelska Wyspa. Diabelska Wyspa to wyspa znajdująca się na wschód od głównej części Kraju Wano. To na niej urzęduje Kaidou i jego podwładni. Raz w roku, podczas festiwalu ognia, Kurozumi Orochi i jego podwładni przypływają na wyspę, by świętować z sojusznikami przejęcie Kraju Wano. Robią to pod przykrywką złożenia hołdu obrońcy kraju. You Podczas niekanonicznego wydarzenia One Piece x Kyoto pokazano region You, którym rządziła rodzina Hitaki, a obecnie Toratsugu i księżniczka Kikuhime. Mieszkańcy Historia Przeszłość Setki lat temu Kraj Wano znany był jako "kraj złota". Z tego powodu nieustannie najeżdżany był przez piratów i szlachciców, którzy chcieli zagarnąć jego bogactwa. Samuraj Ryuuma powstrzymał falę najeźdźców, pokonując każdego, kto próbował zagrozić jego ojczyźnie. Wojownik wsławił się zabiciem smoka, który zaatakował stolicę. Po śmierci Ryuuma został pochowany w Ringo. Okrzyknięto go bohaterem narodowym Wano. Przez ostatnie stulecie Kraj Wano rządzony jest przez szogunów. 59 lat temu szogunowi Sukiyakiemu urodził się syn, któremu nadano imię Oden. Jego lekkomyślne wyczyny sprowadziły do stolicy chaos. 44 lata temu 15-letni Oden porwał masę kobiet w góry, by te dołączyły do jego haremu. Mężowie porwanych i najęci przez nich samurajowie zaatakowali Odena, jednak ten pokonał wszystkich przeciwników. 41 lat temu, gdy Kin'emon i Denjirou sprowadzili do Kwiecistej Stolicy dziecko ducha gór, miasto zostało zaatakowane przez rozwścieczonego boga. 18-letni Oden bez żadnego wysiłku go pokonał. Wina sprowadzenia ducha gór do stolicy spadła jednak na niewinnego samuraja, przez co został on wygnany przez ojca. thumb|200px|Kouzuki Oden przywraca pokój w Kuri. Po wygnaniu ze stolicy Oden podróżował po Kraju Wano, zbierając po drodze gromadkę wielbicieli. Dwa lata po wygnaniu udał się on do krainy Kuri, gdzie pokonał przywódcę tamtejszych rzezimieszków, Ashurę Doujiego. Za przywrócenie pokoju w regionie Sukiyaki znów przyjął go do swojej rodziny i nadał mu tytuł dajmio Kuri. 23 lata temu Gekko Moria wtargnął do Kraju Wano i obrabował grób Ryuumy, zabierając jego ciało i miecz Shuusui. Wydarzenie to spowodowało ogromną rozpacz mieszkańców. thumb|200px|lewo|Kaidou podpala zamek Odena. 20 lat temu Kaidou i jego piraci sprzymierzyli się z Orochim w celu przejęcia kraju Wano. Z pomocą załogi Królestwa Zwierząt Kurozumi Orochi zniszczył poprzedni klan władający Wano, rodzinę Kouzuki, i został szogunem. Od tamtej pory Orochi włada wyspą z błogosławieństwem i pomocą Kaidou, który obrał sobie Diabelską Wyspę jako siedzibę. Razem zaczęli niszczyć środowisko naturalne wyspy w celu ograbienia jej z zasobów naturalnych i wykorzystania ich do produkcji i handlu bronią na masową skalę. Od tamtej pory rządzą Wano. 10 lat później zwolennicy rodziny Kouzuki zaatakowali Diabelską Wyspę, jednak wszyscy zostali zabici i pochowani na ogromnym cmentarzu w Kuri. Jakiś czas później Moria wrócił do Kraju Wano i zaatakował Kaidou, jednak cała jego załoga zginęła. Cztery lata temu Portgas D. Ace zawitał do wioski bambusowego kapelusza. Tam poznał Tamę i nauczył się tkać kapelusze. Później wykorzystał tę wiedzę do zrobienia kapelusza dla Little Oarsa Juniora. Kilka miesięcy temu grupa Momonosuke trafiła do czasów teraźniejszych. Prócz Kikunojou, wszyscy wyruszyli szukać sojuszników zagranicą. Załoga Kaidou dostrzegła jednak odpływających samurajów. Podczas wydarzeń na Zou Rodzina Kouzuki zawiązała sojusz z załogą Słomkowego Kapelusza i załogą Sercowych, by obalić Kaidou i uwolnić Kraj Wano. Sprawa tłumaczenia Nazwa kraju to gra słowna, gdyż Wa no Kuni (和の国, dosłowne znaczenie: "kraj harmonii") to dawne określenie Japonii. Gdy Brook wspomina nazwę kraju podczas aktu o Punk Hazard, to wyraz wa zapisany jest znakiem, lecz w samym dialogu nazwa zapisana jest w kanie (ワノ国), w której no jest częścią nazwy, a nie partykułą dzierżawczą. Ciekawostki * Kraj Wano bazuje na feudalnej Japonii. Jego naród, język, architektura, kultura i ogólna atmosfera potwierdzają te powiązania. ** Szermierze z tego kraju zwani są "samurajami", a sam kraj stosuje politykę zamkniętych drzwi, podobnie jak feudalna Japonia. * Huraganowa pogoda wokół Wano to nawiązanie do japońskiej legendy o Boskim Wietrze, który pomógł Japończykom odeprzeć inwazję imperium mongolskiego. ** Gdy druga połowa Słomkowych dotarła do Wano, napotkała fale wyglądające jak z drzeworytu ukiyo-e zwanego "Wielka fala w Kaganawie". * Nazwa "Kuri" oznacza "dziewięć li", gdzie li to jednostka odległości pochodząca z Chin, skąd trafiła kolejno do Korei i Japonii. W każdym z tych krajów mierzy kolejno 500, 393 i 3927 metrów. Ponieważ Kraj Wano nawiązuje do Japonii, "Kuri" można przetłumaczyć na "35,345 metrów". * Za każdym razem, gdy prezentowano w mandze postać z Kraju Wano, to informacje o niej zapisane były na japońskim zwoju. Sam kraj też został w ten sposób przedstawiony. ** Wyjątkiem był debiut Momonosuke (który nastąpił dwukrotnie), lecz gdy wyjawiono jego prawdziwą tożsamość, też został przedstawiony w ten sam sposób. ** Ryuma przedstawiony był w typowy dla reszty postaci sposób, gdyż pojawił się w jedno-rozdziałowym Monsters, które poprzedziło One Piece, a gdy pojawił się pierwszy raz w serii, zadebiutował pod postacią zombie. ** Gdy Franky, Usopp, Robin i Zoro pojawili się pod swoimi pseudonimami, także zostali przedstawieni w ten sposób. * Wano to pierwsze i jedyne do tej pory kanoniczne miejsce, które zostało odwiedzone przez Słomkowych po raz pierwszy w niekanonicznej historii. * Zamiast typowej onomatopei "do-don", której Oda używa do przedstawiania nowych miejsc i postaci, prezentacji Kraju Wano towarzyszył dźwięk "be-ben", który reprezentuje odgłos wydawany przez shamishen, tradycyjny japoński instrument. Nawigacja en:Wano Country de:Wano-Land es:País de Wano fr:Pays des Wa id:Negeri Wano it:Wa pt:País de Wano ru:Страна Вано Kategoria:Lokalizacje w Nowym Świecie